


Fraying Soul

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't even sure if you are you anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraying Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dare to Write Challenge. Prompt: sell my soul

You’ve sold your soul to the devil

          A creature of marrow and fur

You’ve sold your soul to the devil

          Only for the sake of her

You’ve sold your soul to the devil

          Saving her is all that’s left

You’ve sold your soul to the devil

          A hopeless, never-ending quest

 

Your sanity is breaking

          Each attempt leaves another crack

Your sanity is breaking

          One more icy stare at your back

Your sanity is breaking

          You’ve lost her a thousand times and ways

Your sanity is breaking

          You’ve long-since lost count of the days

 

You aren’t even sure if you are you anymore

          You no longer feel the pull of sadness

You aren’t even sure if you are you anymore

          Living the same days becomes a chore

You aren’t even sure if you are you anymore

          You ask yourself if this is even worth it

You aren’t even sure if you are you anymore

          You crumple to the ground, ready to quit

 

Nothing means anything anymore

Your soul dyes black and the world goes cold


End file.
